


Cold Blood

by paraphrases



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Assassins, Gay, I just used the fanfic as a prompt, M/M, Murder, MxM - Freeform, One Shot, Short Story, based off of a Wattpad fanfic, bxb - Freeform, dont sue me, hitman - Freeform, majority not mine, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraphrases/pseuds/paraphrases
Summary: Silas has to take the new kid, Owen on a job. Owen being new to the whole hit man/assassin thing doesn't help the fact that hes sick. Silas decides to take the kid to his place to take care of him.
Relationships: Silas/Owen
Kudos: 1





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deadly Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620110) by wittyleprechaun. 



Part 1 

The man pleaded multiple times, blood dripping from cuts across his face. His cries were like that of a child, his eyes read and face flushed. No matter how much he screamed and begged for his life it wouldn't save him, not even his gods could save him now. I laughed a little as the new kid I’m looking after shivered in his boots, god what a fucking boy scout. His face looking a little green as he stepped back, hand covering his mouth. I’m just begging him to remain professional and not vomit all over the place. 

“Please, I’m begging you, I won't tell anyone what I saw, please.” Babbling like an idiot, but he knows it's already too late. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his pathetic attempt to get away. The new kid, Owen, stepped forward to check the man child for any ID or phone, but right as Owen got close the man lashed out, scraping his cheek. A bead of blood dripping down. The kid backed away and pressed his back against the wall, looking more ill than he did before. I had to grit my teeth to avoid ripping him limb from limb, I’ll admit that I have a soft spot for the kid. His curly blonde hair just long enough to cover the tops of his ears. The freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks made him look so… cute. The man laughed to himself, taking a small victory in harming the kid. Man he was really getting on my nerves. Luckily, he won't be around much longer to annoy me. I couldn't help but smirk a little as I drew my gun from my hip. 

I point my gun to his forehead and his begging resumes. 

“Oh god, please don't kill me.”

“Sorry buddy, but you've seen too much, and quite frankly you're getting on my nerves.” I flick the safety off and pull the trigger. I bullet going straight through the center of his forehead. Instantly, my men hurry and toss his body into the back of the van and within a second it looks like nothing ever happened. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the new kid, hand to his mouth, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I turn around and walk up to him, his back still pressed against the wall. I pull my shirt sleeve down a bit lower to wipe the blood from his cheek away. He looks up at me with the big blue eyes of his for just a brief second before he looks back down at his feet, breathing heavy enough I can hear it. He looks awful. I press my hand against his for head and he's burning up, no wonder he looks so bad.

“You’re burning up, kid,” he just hums in response.

“Come on, let's get you in the van.” I rap his arm around my neck and lead him out of the building. I help him into the other van, the one without a fresh body, and climb into the driver's seat. I noticed he hasn't put his seat belt on, which is an odd thing for an assassin to be concerned about, but I like the kid. I reach over him and grab the seat belt, but as I lean back to click it into place he grabs my arm and pulls me close. He rests his head against my shoulder and I can smell the shampoo on his hair. As much as I wanted to stay like this we had to leave. I pulled away and put the seat belt around him. Knowing how sick he is I slammed my foot on the gas, running a few red lights on the way to my place. By the time I got there he was basically blacked out. I hauled him up three flights of stairs, willing myself to hang on so I don't drop the poor kid. When I reached my place I opened the door and laid him onto the couch, or at least tired. He wouldn't let go of my shirt, holding me close to his chest. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket, silently cursing at it for ruining the moment. 

“What.” The other line was quiet for a moment.

“What bit you in the ass.” My boss laughed through the phone, I could hear shuffling in the background. 

“Look, I know you’ve been wanting more work but I don’t have anything until next week so you'll just have to entertain yourself until then. My boss hung up right after and I slid my phone back into my back pocket. Owen is sweating buckets on my couch and I decide it's best to get him into the shower.

“Kid, I’m gonna have to put you in the shower now.” I said as he pushed his head more into my lap, he groaned and slung his arms around my waist holding on tight.

“No.” He whined as he attempted to keep me from moving.

“I’m dying.” he whined, I couldn't help but feel a little laugh rise in my throat. I ignored his pleading and I lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck with a strong grip. I could feel his breath against my neck, sending goosebumps all over my body. I walk to the bathroom and set him onto the counter top. I started to take his shirt off but that was a task in itself, he kept wriggling around and mumbling something about how I should take him to dinner first. Next was his jeans but he clung to me even more. Once he was undressed he wouldn't let me put him in the shower so I had to go in with him, in the end we were both soaked through. My phone began to buzz, it kept vibrating against the counter top where I left it. I tried to get out of the shower to answer it but Owen held me close with a vice grip. A bit later my phone stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief but sadly it was short lived. My phone buzzed again, this time making me angry. I knew I had to answer it but that meant prying his hands away from my hips. I tried but every time I got close he clung on tighter.

“Silas, stay.” His voice just above a whisper, his lips pressing against my shoulder as he talked. I wish I could stay like this forever. My phone stopped ringing for a second time. I take my eyes off of the phone and look over at the kid clinging onto me for dear life. His breathing has slowed and he seems more calm. Unable to stop myself I place a hand on the back of his head and my other around his waist, pulling him closer. I can feel his mouth opening to say something but the silence is broken by the buzz of my phone. 

“Motherfucker,” I hiss, looking back down at Owen. 

“Look kid, I gotta answer my phone alright but i'll be right back, okay.” I take his arms off of my waist and this time he lets me with only a bit of difficulty. I reach my phone leaving wet footprints on the tile floor. Without even checking who is calling I answer it.

“What.” I say with as much anger and venom I can fit into that one word. I sickly-sweet voice answered with some bullshit or other about a job. 

“Silas, please” I hear from behind me, I turn around to see the kid leaning against a wall of the shower. He looks at me with puppy dog eyes and it's about the most adorable damn thing I've ever seen. Remembering the phone in my hand I turn back around to answer.

“Lady, I’m kinda dealing with something her so if you could kindly fuck off that would be great.” I hang up the phone and turn it on silent, tossing it back onto the counter. Looking back to see Owen sitting on the shower floor, too tired to stand. This time I take my clothes off too, they're already soaked anyway, and crawl back in. Knowing that standing is the last thing the poor kid can do I sit across from him and pull him close. He lays his head against my chest and I can feel his breath move across my skin. The water beating down on us started to feel a bit cold, so I turn it to a warmer setting. The warmer water seems to calm him down to the point he is almost asleep. We stay like that for a few minutes before I feel him shift in my arms.

“Silas.” He whispers. He looks up at me with his big blues eyes, his lips inches from mine. 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn't be doing thi-” Before he could finish what he was going to say I crash my lips into his. Strangely he tastes like cherries. I wanted to keep kissing him, letting the shower water fall between us. His lips were soft and warm, but I remembered how sick he really was and pushed him off of me. 

“I’ll kiss you again as soon as you can hold yourself up, kid.” He just laughs and leans his head back against my shoulder. His fever seems to have gone down so I turn the water off. I pick him up bridal style and take him to my room. Wrapping a towel around his waist and mine. I lay him down on the bed and he instantly curls up, wanting to be warm again. I grab some clothes and get dressed while Owen mumbles incoherent words. I grab some clothes for him to try and lift him up to at least put some pants on him. I got his pants on but as soon as I pulled him closer to put a shirt on him he grabs my hips and pulls me close. I sigh and let him hang onto me. 

I push him down onto the bed and lay next to him, his arms wrapping around me again. I just couldn't resist and I pulled him closer too, laying his head against my chest he soon fell asleep in my arms. I spent a few minutes just looking at him but soon enough I drifted off to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a One shot I read on watt pad, I liked the concept so I decide to do my own thing with it. The beginning is very much like the original but then it sort of branches off into what I wanted it to be.
> 
> also I wrote this entire chapter in an hour while extremely sleep deprived so it might be a little wonky. 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome, this is my first published work so be as brutal as you'd like


End file.
